Blood Bath Birthday Bash
by Insanely Me
Summary: Yassen decides to give Alex a birthday present he'll never forget. Vampire!Fic. Warnings- Slash, Disturbing Content, and Explicit  for me  Smut. You have been warned.


**Before you read this, I just want to warn you that **THIS MIGHT BE DISTURBING FOR SOME PEOPLE! **It freaked me out a bit when I wrote it, and I couldn't stop thinking to myself, "Am I really that whacked up?" And for anyone who wants to know, I got the vampire idea after reading "Bloodstained", by H. J. Bender. I have it saved under favorites, so go check it out! **

Yassen watched Alex, his vampire lover, turn over in his sleep. His small frame was curled into a ball, but even that couldn't stop you from seeing his ribs, which stuck out painfully, just as they had right before he had been changed at the tender age of fourteen. His skin was tan, as it had been, and except for the few minuet changes, such as the incredibly sharp canines and the insatiable need for human blood, he was the same as he was when he was human.

Alex shifted again, and a few strands of golden hair fell into his face. Yassen, unable to resist, leaned over and gently pushed them out of the way. Alex woke up at the simple touch, and grinned toothily up at him while he stretched gracefully.

"Happy Birthday." Yassen said as he laid down beside Alex and pulled him into a hug. He purred contentedly with his head on Yassen's strong shoulder, and they stayed that way for nearly an hour.

Yassen got up, and Alex tried to follow him to wherever he was going, but he stopped him.

"One second." He whispered and slipped outside.

Alex sighed and tapped his fingers on the bedside table as if he were playing the piano.

Yassen came back in soundlessly, pulling along with him a man trying to scream around the gag that was holding his mouth open.

"You didn't." Alex said incredulously as he crouched down next to his former employer, Alan Blunt.

Blunt's jaw dropped when Alex pulled off the gag, and he tried to make a complete sentence.

"Wha-, ho-, y-, you, you died!" He finally managed to get out. "I saw you! They shot you and threw your body into the blood! I saw them!" He screeched.

Yassen growled, and it took all he had to not rip the bastards throat out. He hadn't even tried to stop them from killing his Alex.

He was going to ask why they couldn't kill him already, when Alex shot him a gloriously wicked smile that made goes bumps form on his arms.

Alex plopped down in front of Blunt, while Yassen made sure the ties were still secure around the gray mans arms.

"Well," He began, "Since I have a feeling that your not going to get out of here alive, I tell you what happened. They shot me with a dart that was filled with a very powerful drug that lowered my body's defense system, and then tossed me into the…" He hesitated. "Infected, blood, which turned me into a, can you guess?"

While he said that last part, he had walked to Blunt's side, and now he sunk his teeth into the humans skin and sucked.

Blunt's eyes widened and his breath caught.

"A vampire." He breathed.

Alex's pulled his mouth away and popped back into his face.

"Congrats! Didn't take you as long as I thought it would though. I mean, it took Bella, what, half the book to figure out Edward was a vampire?" Alex blabbered while Yassen hatched an idea.

He tried to put his mouth back on Blunt's arm, but Yassen pulled him away.

"I have a better idea." He said as a way of explanation when he started dragging Blunt towards the bathroom.

Alex pouted adorably, but followed him again down the hall.

When he got there, Yassen had already filled the bathtub with freezing water, and was in the process of putting Blunt, kicking and screaming, in it.

Blunt's screaming stopped when the icy water touched his skin, and when he did, Yassen pulled out two knives.

He smiled manically, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I've always wanted to murder some one on my birthday." He said it sarcastically, but he took the proffered knife anyway.

And so started the murder of Alan Blunt. They stabbed and pulled, over and over again, driven mad by the pure animalistic situation, and the smell of blood pouring.

Blunt tried to scream, and after a while, they sat back to enjoy the show. Yassen pulled Alex close, and they cuddled why they watched the man die.

When he had breathed his last breath, Yassen lifted the body out of the tub, now filled with the blood, and walked to the large fireplace they only used to dispose of the blood drained corpses, and lighted a match. During the last few years, the two of them had become experts on the burning of evidence.

After throwing the match into the fire as well, he turned to Alex, who was busy stretching his cramped muscles.

He had always had a problem with possessiveness, and right now it was coming at him full blast.

Seconds later found him stumbling down the hallway with Alex's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

But instead of walking to the bedroom, he accidentally stumbled into the bathroom. Nether of them had thought to drain it, so the blood was still there.

Looking at the tub, and then back at Alex, who was grinding there hips together, and Yassen made up his mind.

He slammed Alex up against the counter, and kissed him so hard he knew there'd be bruises on his beautiful lips.

He ripped the clothes off of Alex's small body, and roughly pushed him into the bath.

Yassen managed to bring himself back into control for a moment, and took that opportunity to look at his handy work.

Alex's slender legs were spread wide apart, and his lips were already bruising, but he still hadn't given up.

Alex smiled slyly at him, and doubled over in order to lap, like a dog, the blood sitting in between his legs.

The small bit of control Yassen had just regained snapped, and he pulled off his clothes as fast as he could and joined Alex in the blood.

He didn't give any warning, he just started pounding into Alex as hard as he could.

Alex arched his back at the sudden and slightly painful intrusion, and moaned in pleasure, which caused Yassen to plunge harder. Before long, both of them were covered with Blunt's blood and each others sweat, mumbling incoherently to each other, punctuated with screams, broken by the intense activity.

Alex was the first to come, and the sight of him shuddering violently under him, gripping tightly to Yassen's tawny red hair as if it was a life line, caused Yassen to follow right behind him.

Even after the storm had blown over, Yassen remained straddled on Alex's small hips and began licking Blunt's blood off of his body.

Alex made a noise in the back of his throat, somehow managing to send all his love and thanks with that simple noise.

Later that night, while Alex was asleep, Yassen smiled and pulled him as close as he could, lulling himself to sleep with Alex's warmth and smell, an intoxicating one that smelled of melted chocolate and his own unique scent.

As he drifted started drifting off, he suddenly knew that this would be the best immortal life anyone had ever had.

**I told you it was disturbing. Sorry if that just ruined your happy rainbow and puppies mood, but, yeah. You'll get over it. ****:) Any way, please review, and if all your going to say is "This was disturbing, you really need professional help, blah blah blah," just don't comment. And does anyone think I should get a Beta? And if I do need one, does anyone wantta volunteer? **


End file.
